Conventionally, in the field of manufacturing optical lenses, a method has been studied in which a lens part made of curable resin is provided on a glass substrate to obtain an optical lens having a high heat resistivity (see Patent Document 1, for example). As an example of manufacturing methods to which this technique has been applied, a method has been proposed in which a so-called wafer lens, in which a plurality of optical components made of curable resin are provided on a surface of a glass substrate, is formed, and the glass substrate is then cut into individual lens parts.